Hello Good Bye!
by sleepybabeJ
Summary: [AU ll BL ll PROLOG] - SeHun tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya, LuHan tertarik dengan pemuda berwajah feminin yang tinggal di kamar sebelah mereka. XiuMin, pemuda berwajah feminin yang dikutuk oleh siluman. ll (XiuMin x OT11)


**Summary:** SeHun tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya, LuHan begitu dekat dengan pemuda berwajah feminin yang tinggal sendirian di kamar sebelah mereka. Tapi, satu pertemuan dengan pemuda itu membuat SeHun mengerti jika ia juga _tertarik_ dengan pemuda feminin itu. XiuMin, pemuda berwajah feminin yang dikutuk oleh siluman.

**standard disclaimer applied.**

**A/N:** harem!XiuMin x OT11. entah kenapa kesukaan saya pada anime harem(?) macam Kurobas, 07 Ghost, Natsume Yuujinchou, dan Harlem Beat Until Dawn, membuat saya semakin mantap untuk _comeback_ menulis_ fanfiction_ dengan tokoh utama _uke_ yang sangat _pairable_. :lol Fiksi ini lebih ke _sliced of life_ dan sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Natsume Yuujinchou. Natsume-oyabin(?), Kurokocchi, wae are you guys lookin' so _seme_? QoQ Akan saya lanjutkan jika memang layak. :lol _Yesseu, happy reading, minna!_

**...**

**I**ni adalah hari ke tiga, pemuda berwajah feminin itu menempati kamar di sebelah kamar dua bersaudara, LuHan dan SeHun yang sebelumnya sudah bertahun-tahun kosong.

Tak ada yang aneh dari penampilan pemuda pindahan dari China itu kecuali kebiasaannya mengenakan syal atau pakaian berkerah leher tinggi saat keluar. Wajahnya yang terlihat feminin dan tirus tertutup oleh poni yang entah kenapa seolah dibiarkan panjang. Rambutnya berwarna _ash grey_ yang terlihat alami dan tidak seperti rambut yang sengaja di cat.

Ya, tiga hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk SeHun mengamati pemuda itu. Tapi, yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kakaknya yang seolah begitu mudah tertarik dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, SeHun heran ketika pada hari ke dua ia melihat kakaknya bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu di sisi tangga. Walau percakapan didominasi oleh kakaknya dan pemuda itu lebih sering membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Tapi, SeHun yang menatap mereka dari depan pintu kamarnya melihat jika Luhan begitu senang. LuHan yang selalu memasang senyum palsunya mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai model, terlihat begitu berbeda saat bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu.

Oya, pemuda itu bernama XiuMin dan wajahnya yang tertutup poni itu mengingatkan SeHun akan _baozi_ yang dulu selalu dibelikan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke lima sejak XiuMin menempati kamar di sebelah SeHun. Dan sejak saat itu juga SeHun belum pernah mencoba menyapanya. Hingga akhirnya, hari ini SeHun memberanikan diri keluar kamar dan menuju kamar XiuMin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan SeHun merasa bosan karena LuHan belum pulang.

Namun, langkah SeHun tertahan di depan pintu ketika melihat XiuMin tidak sendiri. Pintu kamar pemuda itu memang tidak ditutup dan SeHun melihat XiuMin sedang bersama seorang pemuda mungil dengan _eyeliner_ tebal yang menghiasi matanya.

"_Kudengar kau memiliki tetangga yang hebat, _Hyung_."_

"_Tetangga yang hebat?"_

"_Ya. Kudengar LuHan si model tinggal di sini."_

"_Oh, LuHan-_sshi_. Ya, dia memang tinggal di sebelah." _

Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan kakaknya. Ternyata walau bodoh, kakaknya itu memang terkenal di kalangan manusia.

"_Huh, LuHan begitu hebat. Jika saja aku bukan pria pasti aku sudah mengejarnya."_

"_Hahaha kau bodoh ya."_

'Benar. Pemuda itu bodoh. Coba saja ia tahu siapa LuHan sebenarnya,' pikir SeHun geli. Tapi, ia segera tersadar tujuannya ke kamar XiuMin. Sedikit ragu, ketika SeHun akhirnya memanggil nama pemuda berambut perak itu.

"_A-ano_...permisi... XiuMin-_hyung_."

"Ya?" XiuMin menoleh ke arah SeHun dengan cepat. "Eh?"

Pandangan lautan karamel dan hitam malam bertemu, membuat waktu membeku untuk sesaat. Namun kebekuan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika si pemuda ber-_eyeliner _memecahnya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Alis pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ itu berkerut. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan XiuMin pada pintu yang terbuka. XiuMin memang masih menatap SeHun, namun ia seakan segera tersadar oleh sesuatu.

"Tidak." XiuMin melepaskan pandangannya dari SeHun dan kembali menatap pemuda ber_-eyeliner_ itu. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, BaekHyun-_ah_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

SeHun tak berkata apa-apa setelah satu jam kemudian, sesudah pemuda ber-_eyeliner _bernama BaekHyun itu pergi, ia menemukan XiuMin di depan pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu tengah mengangkat tangan dan bersiap untuk mengetuk tepat ketika SeHun membukanya. Ia menunduk yang membuat surai peraknya nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Masuk." Nyatanya sikap pemuda itu membuat SeHun tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika kata-katanya barusan terdengar seperti sebuah perintah alih-alih penawaran.

"Maaf," ucap XiuMin pelan setelah keduanya berada di dalam ruang makan SeHun dan LuHan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi sementara SeHun menyiapkan cokelat hangat dengan cepat. "Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu," lanjutnya semakin pelan. Ada sesal yang tertangkap dalam kata-katanya.

SeHun terdiam. Ia merasa kesal dengan sikap xiuMin tadi. Ia bukan kakaknya yang biasanya banyak bicara lalu mendadak diam begitu ada manusia lain yang muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka. Ia berbeda dengan LuHan. Diabaikan oleh satu-satunya orang yang bisa _melihat_ dirinya rasanya benar-benar mengesalkan. "Tapi, BaekHyun _tidak bisa melihatmu_."

SeHun mengangkat wajahnya enggan. Ia menatap XiuMin meminta pemuda itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku tak ingin menakuti teman-temanku." Ada sorot ketakutan yang tertangkap di sepasang biner beriris cokelat miliknya. _Jadi, hanya XiuMin yang memang benar-benar bisa melihatnya..._

"Lalu, apakah kau juga tahu tentang LuHan?"

"Ya. Kudengar dia adalah model yang terkenal dan kalian berasal dari China, bukan?" Untuk pertamakalinya, SeHun melihat senyum pemuda itu. Tepat di depannya. Senyum yang terlihat manis namun sinis dalam satu waktu.

"Bukan itu."

XiuMin menarik napas pelan. "Aku tahu kalau dia siluman yang kuat, karena itu LuHan bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Luhan berbeda denganmu, aku kira."

"Kau benar." SeHun kembali menunduk. Ada getar aneh yang ia coba sembunyikan dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak sekuat LuHan-_hyung_. Kemampuan perubahanku hanya sebatas pada hewan. Menggelikan, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab XiuMin tegas.

Ketegasan dari pemuda itu membuat SeHun seakan terikat pada kebekuan untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin, ia mulai sedikit mengerti kenapa LuHan terlihat begitu tertarik pada pemuda ini. Mungkin. Hanya sedikit. "Lalu, sejak kapan kau bisa melihat makhluk seperti kami?"

XiuMin tersenyum lagi dan SeHun menyadari jika itu adalah senyum yang sama seperti yang biasa LuHan tunjukkan kepada para manusia.

Jemari ramping XiuMin bergerak ke leher dan melepas syal gelap yang membungkus lehernya. "Tato ini.'

"Tato?" SeHun melihat sebuah tato lingkaran berwarna hitam dengan pentagram di dalamnya. Tepat berada di sisi kiri leher XiuMin. Sebenarnya, tato itu terlihat biasa kecuali jika penampilan XiuMin memang bukan tipe-tipe pemuda yang pantas mengukir tato di tubuhnya.

"Aku dikutuk oleh siluman dan tato ini adalah simbol kutukan."

"Hah? Apa yang membuat siluman sampai mengutuk pemuda sepertimu?" Mulut SeHun terbuka. Ia tidak percaya siluman bahkan akan tertarik untuk mengutuk pemuda seperti ini. Apa XiuMin benar-benar kuat sampai membuat siluman marah? Atau nakal? Tidak. XiuMin tidak terlihat seperti pemuda yang kuat apalagi nakal.

"Hahaha sebenarnya yang dikutuk itu kakekku." SeHun terkejut ketika XiuMin tertawa. Tawa pemuda itu walau merdu tapi tidak menyenangkan dan terlalu dibuat-buat. _Apa yang XiuMin sembunyikan sebenarnya?_

"Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang membuatnya mendapat kutukan ini. Dan kutukan itu baru akan hilang di generasi ke-empat." XiuMin mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas di tangannya. "Sejak aku punya tato seperti ini, aku bisa melihat makhluk seperti kalian. Lalu, sejak saat itu juga kehidupanku kupikir...mulai hancur." Nada suara pemuda itu turun drastis. Walau raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan berarti, ia menyadari jika ada emosi yang meronta keluar dari luka di dalam diri XiuMin.

SeHun terdiam, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Walau XiuMin tak mengatakannya dan ia tak tahu apa yang para siluman lakukan pada XiuMin selama ini, tapi SeHun tahu jika pemuda yang dikutuk itu...mungkin membenci siluman. XiuMin membenci makhluk sepertinya.

"Aku tak pernah mengenal kakekku dan tiba-tiba saja aku harus menanggung semua ini. Kaupikir ini adil?"

Ya. SeHun bukan manusia dan ia takkan pernah mengerti perasaan mereka. Ia hanya tahu jika manusia terluka, sakit, kecewa. Tapi, SeHun tak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui siluman itu dan memintanya menghapus kutukan itu," saran SeHun pelan. "Bukankah kau tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan aneh itu?"

"Bukan begitu," XiuMin menahan kata-katanya dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. Senyum yang walau terlihat manis, tapi bagi SeHun sangat menyedihkan. "—karena jika tato ini hilang aku...aku juga akan mati."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung...**_

_**A.L © 2014**_


End file.
